


Feliz Año Nuevo

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es difícil explicar el resumen de un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Sólo decirte que si te gustan estos dos juntos y revueltos, tienes que seguir leyendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Año Nuevo

 

 **Título:** feliz año nuevo.

 **Autoras:** taolee y nuryyyy

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles y Misha Collins

 **Rating:** nc-17

 **Resumen:** pornaco ^^

 **Warning:** pornaco ^^

 **Unas palabritas de parte de taolee:** Tengo un subidón de Misha que me tienen que estar saliendo ponis de colores por las orejas. LAS CADERAS DE MISHA DOMINARÁN EL MUNDO!!!

 

 

                Misha comenzó a quitarse ropa nada más entrar por la puerta. Ni siquiera dejó que esa mamotrética puerta de  madera de su piso alquilado en Burnaby se cerrara. El calor de la calefacción del interior le dio una bofetada en la cara, tiñendo sus cachetes a un rosa más encendido.

                Dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y sobre él, el jersey y la camisa. La camiseta interior se la fue quitando por el pasillo de camino a la habitación.

                Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio ya se había deshecho de la prenda y se había abierto la cremallera del pantalón. Mientras entraba en la habitación, deslizó una  mano por dentro de la ropa interior. Llevaba todo el día _acalorado_ , si podía expresarlo así, claro. Ahora que estaba en casa, con la mano metida dentro de sus pantalones, se le estaba haciendo largo el trayecto hacia su dormitorio para empezar a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

                Una vez dentro, caminó hacia el armario sin dejar de masturbarse y aún con la prenda puesta. Fue tal el escalofrío de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo, que se vio obligado a apoyar la espalda contra las puertas del armario. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un jadeo se le escapó de entre los labios. Con la mano que tenía libre se abrió un poco más los pantalones y éstos se deslizaron insolentes un poco por sus caderas.

 

                Aumentó la presión sobre su polla, dura, caliente y palpitante. Deslizaba la mano desde la base hasta la punta, ahora humedecida y anhelante de algo más. Quizás un poco más de fricción, o simplemente un aumento  del ritmo. Fuera lo que fuera, el cuerpo le pedía más.

                Abrió los ojos y miró hacia  la cama, colocada a varios metros justo enfrente del armario. Se quedó unos segundos así, mirando fijamente, posiblemente pensando su próximo movimiento; Éste fue seguir masturbándose mientras no le quitaba ojo a la cama. Su mano se volvió  más osada y adelantó un poco las caderas sin despegar la espalda del armario, como provocando y queriendo así que los pantalones se le deslizaran un poco más. Los calzoncillos seguían en su sitio y ocultaban lo que Misha estaba haciendo, aunque por mucho que intentara disimularlo, el movimiento de la mano no dejaba lugar a duda.

                - ¿Empezando sin mí, Collins?

                Misha no respondió nada. Seguía mirando la cama, donde Jensen estaba tumbado sobre la colcha, totalmente vestido e increíblemente empalmado según el bulto de sus pantalones.

                - ¿Haces esto siempre que llegas a casa o es que hoy es un día especial? –Jensen se lamió los labios pero no  movió ni un músculo.

 

                Misha no dijo palabra alguna, solamente arqueó ligeramente el cuello moviendo las caderas con más fuerza mientras Jensen lo observaba. Su mirada estaba reatándolo y Ackles decidió que podían jugar un poco.

Se puso en pie y deslizó su mano sobre su erección. Ver a Misha tocándose era una de las visiones más calientes y jodidamente eróticas que jamás había visto. Realmente erótica era quedarse corto; Misha pajeándose era lo más jodidamente caliente que había visto en su vida.

                Agarró los bajos de la camiseta y se la sacó tirándola a un lado sin pensarlo. Paseó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, parándose en uno de los pezones y presionando suavemente sobre el bultito que se formaba. Misha jadeó ante la imagen y Jensen no pudo más que bajar de nuevo su mano hasta su entrepierna y apretar.

                -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 

                Misha se lamió los labios y Jensen volvió a hacer ese movimiento con el pulgar sobre el pezón, sintiendo que su polla se agitaba bajo su otra mano.

                -¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí? –la voz de Misha era rugosa y caliente. –Tengo aquí –paró para lamerse los labios mientras dejaba de masturbarte- un regalo para ti, Ackles.

                Jensen soltó un gruñido que fue molesto y excitado a partes iguales. Cruzó en un par de zancadas los pocos metros que lo separaban de Misha y se dejó caer de rodillas sin pensarlo.

                Misha pareció perder el control; una de sus manos se cerró sobre su nuca y la otra sobre la base de su propia polla. Jensen levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos enormes ojos azules y sonrió cuando Misha movió las caderas para hundirse completamente entre sus labios.

                Pronto la habitación se vio inundada por los gruñidos de Misha y los ruidos obscenos de piel húmeda, labios y lengua.

Jensen lo tomó completamente en su boca y casi ronroneó de placer cuando Misha comenzó a maldecir entre dientes. Los dedos de Collins se hundieron un poco más en su nuca mientras su pulgar acariciaba los labios de Jensen cada vez que llegaba hasta la base de la polla donde Misha aún mantenía su mano.

                Se agarró sin poderlo evitar a sus caderas, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo sus dedos y apretó sin pensarlo. Quería dejar una marca allí. La idea de lamer y morder hasta dejarlo sin aliento le tentaba pero estaba claro que Misha no le permitiría abandonar su polla durante mucho tiempo. Se limitó a pasar sus pulgares sobre el hueso de la cadera cada vez que Misha embestía contra su boca y lo dejaba sin aliento.

 

                -Tu boca… -Collins se mordió los labios y apretó aún más su mano sobre su nuca, pero a Jensen no le importó en absoluto. –Dios… tú boca, joder. Y tu cara… _Mhmm._

Misha lo detuvo cuando sus labios alcanzaron la punta su polla y lo separó ligeramente. Comenzó a masturbarse sin apartar la mirada de su cara y Jensen ya sabía qué iba a hacer. La idea era perturbadoramente caliente y se encontró deseando que Misha terminara sobre él, sobre los labios, las mejillas…

                Jadeó sin poderlo evitar y apartó la mirada de los ojos increíblemente azules de Misha para clavarlos en sus caderas. Se lamió los labios instintivamente mientras observaba la piel marcarse sobre el hueso. Tendría que reconocer que esas caderas eran su perdición. Dejó las manos allí mientras sentía la tensión de los músculos aumentar al mismo ritmo que los gemidos de Collins.

 

                -Mírame –masculló de pronto Misha. –Jensen…

                Jensen lo obedeció sin dudarlo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el bulto de sus pantalones y apretaba suavemente. Presionó con fuerza sobre su polla hinchada mientras no se perdía detalle de cómo Misha se mordía los labios, arqueaba el cuello y jadeaba al borde del orgasmo.

                Bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo Misha se venía sobre sus labios y mejillas con un par de fuertes sacudidas. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el líquido caliente deslizarse por su barbilla y estuvo a un par de segundos de correrse en sus pantalones ante la sensación de Misha terminando sobre toda su cara.

 

                Segundos más tarde y con la respiración aún jadeante, Misha se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar de rodillas y a la misma altura que Jensen. Éste no se había apartado mientras caía y la punta de su nariz había ido acariciando toda la piel de Misha. Cuando quedaron cara a cara, Jensen arqueó una ceja.

                - Te parecerá bonito –se quejó sin lamentarse realmente.

                Misha sonrió  y sin previo aviso lo besó. Los labios de Jensen sabían a él. Lo sabía, reconocía su sabor y además, no era la primera vez que habían hecho eso.

                - Quiero follarte, Misha –Jensen se había escapado de entre sus labios y ahora le murmuraba al oído esas cosas,- despacio, hasta que vuelvas a jadear suplicando más. Hasta que tus súplicas se queden grabadas en las paredes.

                Jensen iba a seguir insistiendo; Misha y él se traía una pequeña lucha de poder que nunca se sabía cómo iba a acabar.

                - Tendrás que ser más concluyente, Ackles –Misha le revolvía el pelo y aspiraba el olor de su aftershave.- Tienes treinta segundos.

                Jensen lo miró de reojo. Eso era tan típico, pero si eso era lo que él quería…

                - Porque –Jensen profundizó la voz, haciéndola rasposa y áspera. Dejó de vocalizar para hacer que a Misha le costara trabajo entenderle,- lo estás pidiendo a gritos, Collins. Lo dije una vez delante de medio mundo y si quieres te lo vuelvo a repetir al oído; eres una puta, Misha. Te encanta provocar, llevar a la gente hasta el extremo, te gusta hacerles bailar a las personas el ritmo de tu propia tu canción y como siempre estás al mando, te excita pensar que alguien pueda mandarte a ti.

                Misha le pasó una mano distraídamente por la barbilla, luego la bajó hacia la entrepierna de Jensen, totalmente dura y deseosa por encontrar alivio. Tras breves segundos, deslizó la mano dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarle. Jensen ya estaba lubricado y esperando el próximo movimiento, que fue una mirada de Misha a su cara.

                - No –respondió tal cual. Ni siquiera intentó explicarse, ni suavizar ese monosílabo.

                Jensen parpadeó confundido.

                - ¿No? –no se esperaba que Misha fuera a resistirse a su voz sexy.

                - Así es y ¿sabes por qué? –murmuró mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la base de su polla, dejaba los testículos atrás y se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona del perineo.- Porque tú lo necesitas mucho más que yo.

                Sin preaviso le introdujo la primera falange del dedo, esperando una reacción. Ésta no tardó en llegar y fue un jadeo de entre los labios de Jensen, que le atravesó la piel. Con el mismo dedo aun lubricado por haberle tocado la barbilla donde se había corrido y por la propia excitación de Jensen, el dedo resbaló introduciéndose sin problemas.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y la habitación, el mundo en general, le dio vueltas.

                - _Misha_ -jadeó sin aire en los pulmones. ¿Aire? ¿Eso que era? ¿Lo iba a necesitar en los próximos minutos? ¡Pues fuera! -¡ _Joder Misha, sigue. No pares!_

                Misha sonrió triunfante. ¡Ackles era tan fácil de convencer! El día que supiera que con él le costaba más que con cualquier otra persona mantener el control y que había estado a punto de ponerse a cuatro patas y jadear como una perra con tan solo oír su voz, iba a tener un serio problema. Pero hoy había ganado, porque era él, Misha Collins; podía conquistar naciones, liderar hordas de minions y ahora poseer el cuerpo de Jensen Ackles. Ese era un buen día, sin duda.

 

                Volvió a sacar el dedo para volver a introducirlo, ésta vez más profundamente. Jensen se agarró fuertemente a sus hombros y separó algo más las piernas, todo lo que el pantalón le permitía. Misha seguía a lo suyo; introduciendo su dedo para sacarlo luego, y volver a repetir una y  otra vez, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Hasta que unió un segundo dedo.

                Jensen se contrajo al sentirlo, porque lo sintió. Respiró hondo y se mordió el labio inferior mientras notaba cómo los dedos de Misha presionaban su entrada. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo y su respiración se fue volviendo más intensa.

                - ¿Quieres más, Jensen? –Misha pegó su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que pudo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello. Allí le dio un mordisco en la clavícula.- O si lo prefieres paro.

                Jensen abrió los ojos.

                - Si paras te mato, cabrón –Jensen no tenía planeado que la voz le saliera así de ronca y cargada de deseo.

                Misha volvió a morderlo, luego profundizó sus dedos, adentrándose un poco más en él. Cuando Jensen parecía haberse acostumbrado a la intrusión, sacó los dos dedos por completo para volver a introducirlos en él pero ésta vez cruzados entre sí.

                El pecho de Jensen se movía arriba y abajo, intentando buscar un oxígeno que ya no quedaba. Misha se separó y bajó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Mastúrbate, Jensen –le ordenó.

                Como un autómata hizo lo que le pidió. Ackles se agarró la polla casi con desesperación y comenzó a proporcionarse placer mientras veía el brazo de Misha contraerse entre sus piernas, satisfaciéndole. Un movimiento inesperado y la presión justa llevaron a Jensen a tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo.

                - Me gusta verte –Misha lo miraba jugar consigo mismo mientras no dejaba de introducir y sacar sus dedos de él.- Me gusta follarte y me gusta ver cómo te corres pero ¿sabes lo que más me gusta, Ackles? Lo expresivo que eres, cómo te muerdes los labios y cómo entornas los párpados esperando más.

                - Misha… -Jensen aceleró el ritmo de su propia mano mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, al ritmo de las manos de Misha, instándole incluso a ir más rápido.

                - ¿Sabrán las fans en las convenciones que esa cara de satisfacción que pones es la misma que pones mientras follamos?

                Jensen no fue capaz de decir nada más. Estaba al borde del precipicio. Y quizás hubiera estado ahí un poco más si no hubiera sido por Misha; éste se acercó a él y le lamió el mentón,  probándose a sí mismo. Sabía lo que le gustaba eso a Jensen.

                Sin previo aviso sacó los dedos de él y lo tumbó en el suelo. En realidad se parecía más a un empujón, pero la rudeza con la que lo trató no hizo más que seguir caldeándole. Sin perder tiempo, Misha se arrodilló a su lado y volvió a introducirle los dedos mientras que con la otra mano le tomaba la polla y se la llevaba a la boca.

                Siguió masturbándole mientras le lamía el glande y probaba la humedad que seguía escapándose de él. Estaba ya tan cerca…

                - _Misha… ¡sí, joder!_ -casi gritó cuando algo explotó dentro de él, arrastrándole consigo. Se corrió en la boca de Misha con violencia, convulsionándose, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba hasta no poder más, hasta notar que se quedaba sin aire, incluso sin piel para albergar todo lo que sentía.

 

                Cuando la conciencia volvió, porque la perdió en alguna parte, Misha estaba sentado a su lado, sonriente y con una botellita de agua en la mano. Cuando Jensen se incorporó cansadamente del suelo se la tendió.

                - Eres más puta de lo que creía –Jensen agarró la botella y se bebió más de la mitad de un solo trago. Si aún no hubiera estado jadeando se la habría bebido entera.

                - Habló –Misha se puso de pie. Luego le tendió una mano. Jensen la aceptó y Misha tiró de él hasta que estuvieron los dos cara a cara, mirándose e invadiéndose mutuamente el espacio personal.

                - Algún día, Collins –Jensen reaccionó al  momento y comenzó a ponerse bien los pantalones,- algún día cederás y entonces vas a saber lo que es bueno.

                Misha se terminó la botella de agua mientras caminaba por el dormitorio hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí accionó el grifo del agua caliente, luego comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

                - Lo que tú digas –mintió.

                Jensen llegó hasta él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa él también. No era consciente de lo cerca que había estado de tener el control de Misha esa tarde. Quizás la próxima vez fuera más afortunado… Lo que había quedado claro era que Misha Collins no iba a ceder el control así porque sí.


End file.
